


Un pequeño prólogo para El gran prólogo

by GaldorCiryatan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, ShiIta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaldorCiryatan/pseuds/GaldorCiryatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde muy temprano en su vida creyeron que iban a estar juntos. Había algo en ambos que los separaba del resto del clan y los acercaba entre sí. Irremediablemente unidos, gustosamente resignados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pequeño prólogo para El gran prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El gran prólogo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448365) by [GaldorCiryatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaldorCiryatan/pseuds/GaldorCiryatan). 



> Semi AU (el clan Uchiha está vivo, las edades difieren del canon)  
> Inspiraciones: namidagawa & malignedaffairs (en tumblr).  
> Referencia: “El gran prólogo”.

**Un pequeño prólogo para El gran prólogo**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**oOo**

Shisui era tres años mayor y, a fin de cuentas, un prodigio, así que le costó poco darse cuenta del esplendor de Itachi. No fue todo en un momento, la imagen completa surgió a medida que las piezas fueron cayendo una a una. Lo miraba en las reuniones del clan y apreciaba su semblante profundo, escuchaba la mesura de sus palabras cada que decidía hablar, intuía el profundo amor que le tenía a su hermano pequeño. 

Aquella comadreja era distinta, demasiado preciosa como para pertenecer al clan. 

Shisui no supo cómo o en qué manera, pero comprendió que estaría al lado de Itachi. Durante mucho tiempo, fue tan sólo en forma de amigos. 

**oOo**

Un buen día, él también lo descubrió. La revelación se asentó por su propio peso y la comadreja no pudo negarla. De hecho, a diferencia de Shisui, él comprendió la situación a mayor profundidad. 

Las cosas en la aldea y en el clan eran de relativa paz, los planes para un golpe de Estado se encontraban lejos, sin embargo, Itachi sabía que, en el caso de una guerra, él y Shisui se hallarían juntos en un lado despoblado del campo de batalla… El lado de los que no quieren pelear. 

Ahora había tranquilidad y el clan Uchiha gozaba de unidad, pero con una fuerte sacudida sus miembros se prestarían a cualquier pelea y el par de primos se quedarían solos. 

Por mucho tiempo no hubo guerra y otras cosas maduraron entre ambos. 

**oOo**

No era la primera misión ANBU que tenían, aunque sin dudarlo era la más fría. No caía nieve ni hacía viento, era sólo que el ambiente entero estaba helado. Itachi temblaba en su puesto de vigía; Shisui y Yoshirou estaban espalda con espalda, arrebujados en sus sacos de dormir. 

No podían encender fuego. Nadie debía verlos. Habían robado el rollo y tenían que volver a Konoha cuanto antes sin ser descubiertos. 

Era hora de cambiar de vigía. Itachi se bajó del árbol con toda la gracia y sigilo que le permitía su entumecido cuerpo. Llamó a Shisui tocándole el hombro; el joven ya se encontraba despierto y, dicho sea de paso, no estaba del mejor humor. El frío no lo dejaba dormir. 

Itachi se resignó a otra noche incómoda al estilo ANBU y tomó el lugar junto a Yoshirou, espalda con espalda. Éste se removió; tampoco podía dormir. De vez en cuando, Itachi lo sentía temblar. 

Bien, tal vez no dormirían pero podrían descansar. 

Más tarde, Shisui bajó de su puesto y llamó a Yoshirou. Último turno. 

La comadreja sintió a Shisui acomodarse tras él, embutirse en el saco de dormir y echarse encima una manta que sería poco efectiva para conservar el calor de su cuerpo. 

Mientras conservaran los dedos de los pies y de las manos, Itachi podría considerar aquello una victoria. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer; pronto se pondrían en marcha otra vez. Para ese entonces no tendrían el descanso de tumbarse sobre la tierra, pero sí el calor de saltar entre los árboles. 

Shisui tenía quince años; Itachi, doce. Cada cual contaba con más de una muerte en su haber y tenían una profundidad de pensamiento que cualquier otro ANBU envidiaría. Con todo y todo, estaban indefensos ante el frío. 

—Esto es estúpido —masculló Shisui removiéndose. 

El sueño estaba lejos de sus ojos, su saco de dormir estaba ocupado por un cuerpo frío. 

Esta helada era inusual. La región era de bajas temperaturas, pero este frente frío resultaba mordaz. Habían elegido una fecha infortunada para la misión. 

Se giró hacia Itachi y su mano tanteó en la oscuridad. 

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el menor. Su voz usualmente imperturbable se vio trastocada un ápice por el frío que le llegaba hasta los huesos. 

Shisui no respondió con palabras. Abrió su propio saco de dormir, luego el de Itachi, juntó sus mantas y quiso hacer algo parecido con sus cuerpos. Ambos se hicieron ovillo en una amalgama de sacos y mantas. El pecho de Shisui estaba pegado a la espalda fría de Itachi; no lo abrazaba, no rodeaba su cintura de forma sugerente, tan sólo se encontraban muy juntos. 

Pero Itachi, como todo buen Uchiha, tenía un demonio dentro de él. 

La mano más pequeña y delgada de Itachi fue a buscar la de Shisui. Tanteó los dedos desprovistos de callos —porque su estilo de combate no era de contacto— y le alcanzó la muñeca. Jaló. Le obligó a abrazarlo y se arrellanó. 

Si ya estaban ahí, compartiendo el calor, ¿no era mejor que lo hicieran bien? Por supuesto, Itachi sólo había estado pensando en temperaturas corporales y ambientales, en capas dobles de mantas y en sacos de dormir que se besaban con sus bocas abiertas, en ninguna otra cosa más. 

**oOo**

—Solíamos jugar mucho aquí. No entrenar… Tan sólo jugar —dijo Shisui. Lo lamentaba; ahora sólo tenían tiempo para entrenar. 

Su respiración estaba agitada. Su cabello ondulado y desarreglado se encontraba a leguas de ser presentable. Había una delgada capa de sudor en su piel; el viento lo refrescaba. 

Itachi asintió, le dio la razón en silencio. Se recompuso el cabello en su usual coleta, aunque su imagen también distaba de ser pulcra. Su respiración era casi jadeante, varias gotas de sudor le caían por los costados del rostro, moretones amistosos estaban sembrados por su cuerpo. 

También se lamentaba. 

Su unión con Shisui ahora era no solamente irremediable, sino consciente, explícita. Ambos sabían y lo habían puesto en palabras, habían trascendido la barrera de las miradas de complicidad. 

—Esto es lo que nos espera —dijo Itachi con la mirada clavada en el río. Se le antojaba penoso y triste que la única persona en el mundo que lo comprendía, con quien verdaderamente hacía contacto, fuese (las más de las veces) su compañero de entrenamiento y su superior en ANBU. Únicamente eso. 

Antes solían jugar. Hoy estaban juntos en las misiones, en las reuniones del clan y en los entrenamientos. Inclusive durante su tiempo libre, como durante ese brevísimo instante en el río, se dedicaban a entrenar. Qué diría Uchiha Fugaku si se enterara de que su primogénito y prodigio estaba holgazaneando, con la mirada vacua de un borrego clavada en río Naka. 

Al pensar en eso, Itachi se levantó. 

—Debo irme. Tengo que estar temprano en casa para estudiar. 

Se sacudió las ropas y miró una última vez, allá abajo, hacia el lecho del Naka. 

El sol se estaba metiendo. 

Shisui se encontraba sentado en el borde del acantilado como si pretendiera quedarse ahí toda una vida. Pero tampoco podía quedarse. Itachi tenía razón. Cada uno tenía sus deberes en casa. Aunque Kagami no era Fugaku y Shisui solía arreglárselas para hacer alguna u otra trampa en sus deberes ordinarios, también era hora de retirarse. 

Se levantó y limpió el sudor de su frente. Observó a la comadreja, imaginó que su mirada oscura encerraba los acertijos incomprensibles que el resto de la gente ni siquiera se planteaba. El sol estaba en su piel. Vio que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello; Itachi se estremeció un ápice y se pasó una mano apresurada por el cuello. 

Shisui sonrió. De hecho, una risilla ligera le salió por los labios. 

Itachi volteó a verlo y lo cuestionó con una ceja alzada, pero fue tarde. Shisui ya se encontraba a medio camino de su cuello. Los labios del mayor se acercaron a la piel de Itachi en un arrebato travieso. 

Sopló. 

Sopló sobre su cuello sensible y le arrancó un estremecimiento súbito. El más joven se retiró, azorado, los hombros arriba y una mano protegiéndose el cuello que ya había sido abusado. 

—Basta —se quejó Itachi y trató de poner mal ceño, aunque eso era difícil con Shisui. 

El mayor de los Uchiha se rió. Soltó una risa encantadora que doblegaría la voluntad de cualquiera. 

—Había olvidado lo mucho que eso te afecta —habló Shisui. 

Cuando eran niños, Shisui podía fácilmente ganarle cualquier contienda, de cualquier clase, con sólo hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. 

—Le faltan más risas a este mundo, a esta aldea y a este clan, ¿no lo crees? —le dijo el mayor y, acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre él, no como hace rato, en su contienda amistosa de taijutsu, sino como un adolescente juguetón. 

Itachi se defendió de la misma manera. El día todavía no terminaba y ya estaba cansado, así que no deseaba más peleas del nivel de un jounin. Se giró y rehuyó a las cosquillas del otro, aunque jamás volvió a decir “basta” ni se fue de ahí a la carrera. 

Si la verdad ha de ser dicha, Shisui era casi uno de sus únicos pretextos para reír en la vida; el pequeño Sasuke era otro. Así las cosas, hizo muy mal trabajo para defenderse del ataque del cuervo. 

Shisui lo rodeó con un brazo para que no huyera, con el otro apartó el cabello de su camino y sopló sobre su cuello. Itachi se rió, al principio fingiéndose de mala gana, conteniéndose, luego con más soltura. Se retorció en los brazos del mayor. Pronunció su nombre. 

Pies moviéndose en un forcejeo sin fuerza. Uno estaba encorvado sobre el otro, el borde del acantilado se hallaba muy cerca de ellos. Shisui se reía tanto o más que Itachi. 

El sol se encontraba a la mitad del horizonte. 

Sus pies se enredaron. Ambos cayeron de costado sobre la tierra, Shisui aferrando con fuerza la cintura de Itachi. Un metro a la derecha y se encontrarían cayendo directo al Naka, pero esa consideración no tuvo peso en sus mentes. 

La comadreja se removió, hizo un intento casi real de zafarse, aunque su mayor logro fue darse vuelta. Quedó frente al mayor, atrapado bajo su cuerpo. Shisui se hundió en su cuello y sopló. Itachi vibró, su cuerpo se sacudió en un azote placentero; sintió mariposas en el estómago. 

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento, se habría llevado una muy errónea impresión sobre lo que estaban haciendo...o tal vez no. 

La comadreja se removió y sus movimientos poco controlados, en lugar de alejarlo, hicieron que los labios de Shisui tocaran su piel un instante. Algo salió de la boca de Itachi, pero pareció menos una risa y más un jadeo sorprendido. Llevó las manos a donde pudo, se ancló a la primero que encontró, y resultaron ser las caderas de Shisui. En lugar de apartar, de empujar, las manos obstinadas de Itachi retuvieron al otro en su lugar; por instantes dio la impresión de querer atraerlo. 

Shisui, desde tiempo atrás, sabía algo que Itachi no, sin embargo, el conocimiento se niveló en ese momento. 

Algo golpeó en la mente de Itachi con suavidad, como un péndulo que va ganando fuerza y de pronto hace contacto con algo. 

—Shisui —musitó el joven. No fue la risa descontrolada, la palabra impregnada de seriedad, el regaño imprevisto; fue la exclamación de quien acaba de descubrir un hecho trascendental—. Shisui... —repitió. 

De pronto, Itachi fue muy consciente de la forma en que se hallaban entrelazados, de la fuerza con que sus manos agarraban las caderas de Shisui, de lo cerca que estaban aquellos labios de su cuello. 

El cuervo se apartó y desde arriba lo miró. 

—Te quiero —le dijo Shisui con suavidad. El matiz de sus palabras, en esta ocasión, le sonó distinto a Itachi. 

Ese “te quiero” iba impregnado del mismo cariño de antaño, del amor simple que siempre se habían tenido, de la promesa de estar hombro a hombro en esa vida voluble...y de ese _algo más_ que Itachi acababa de descubrir. 

Desde muy temprano en su vida entendieron que estarían juntos, aunque no de qué manera. Ahora, Itachi comenzó a hacerse una mejor idea. 

El menor se sonrojó. Una parte de él era incrédula y pensó que sus deseos obedecían más a anhelos personales de confort que a haber visto realmente algo en Shisui. Con todo y todo, la mayor parte de él creía que estaba en lo correcto. 

Ese “te quiero” había sonado muy distinto, dulcemente distinto. 

—Yo también te quiero —espetó Itachi. 

Adelantó el rostro, dudó un segundo y se detuvo en seco, vio la serena resolución en el semblante del cuervo y, otra vez, adelantó el rostro. Le dio un beso apresurado y torpe, su primer beso, a Shisui. 

Fue un parpadeo únicamente. 

Distaba poco de un beso inocente en la mejilla, la diferencia trascendental fue que los labios de Itachi conectaron con los de Shisui (en lugar de hacerlo sobre su pómulo). 

—Es tarde. Mi padre va a regañarme. —Se levantó de prisa, todavía con el rostro encendido, lleno de culpa y de un placer cosquilleante. 

**oOo**

A través de la máscara de buey vio el bosque oscuro. En la base de la nuca tuvo una sensación poco placentera; algo le decía que las cosas andaban mal. Escuchó un sonido apenas perceptible. 

Su capitán se detuvo de pronto. 

Él también se detuvo en seco. Miró a su capitán; era apenas un crío, pero le confiaría su vida. Lo había visto pelear. Lo respetaba y, una parte de él, le temía. Así eran las relaciones con los Uchiha, ¿o no? 

Tragó saliva. Esperó. 

—Son otros ANBU —dijo su capitán—. Aguarden aquí. 

Acto seguido, el mayor en rango saltó hacia el oscurecido suelo del bosque y, de la nada, otra figura se le unió. Parecieron hablar. 

El buey los observó. Sus siluetas eran apenas notorias. 

En el suelo había charcos debido a la reciente lluvia, más no eran lagunas reflejando las estrellas del cielo, sino pozos oscuros, de una negrura insondable. Había nubes espesas y tristes. 

Al cabo de un rato, su capitán regresó con ellos. Le dijo que los otros eran ANBU de Konoha que también regresaban de una misión. Esa noche se quedaron ahí. Por una vez, el buey se vio libre del turno de guardia y pudo dormir varias horas seguidas. 

**oOo**

Entre la espesura de los árboles y de la oscuridad, Shisui se acercó a Itachi. 

—Te reconocí de inmediato —le dijo el mayor al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara. Se sentó al lado de la comadreja, hombro con hombro, sobre la gruesa rama del árbol. 

Itachi asintió. Él también lo había reconocido. De la misma manera, reconocía sus intenciones en este momento (o al menos creía hacerlo). 

—He hecho muchas guardias antes, Shisui, puedo encargarme también de ésta. 

—Está bien. Es toda tuya, _Taichou_. Yo cerraré los ojos. 

Itachi acababa de ser nombrado capitán ANBU. Ésta era una de sus primeras misiones en ese cargo. A manera de subordinados tenía un buey y una paloma. Curiosa coincidencia fue toparse con Shisui y los suyos. Ahora compartían campamento, es decir, media docena de ANBU se hallaban desperdigados sobre unos cuantos árboles. 

El suelo estaba mojado. Caía una leve brisa. 

—¿Cómo has estado? —dijo Shisui—. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. 

Desde el Naka. 

Itachi tomó su mano y se la apretó. 

El mayor soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Había temido el rechazo de Itachi. Peor aún, había temido una fingida indiferencia de su parte. Ese apretón sobre su mano le indicó que las cosas no estaban olvidadas, que continuaban hombro a hombro frente a ese mundo volátil. 

—Estamos juntos, ¿o no? 

—En esto y en cualquier otra cosa. 

El leve rumor de la llovizna aplaudió, hizo una ovación por sus corazones sinceros. 

Entrelazaron sus dedos. En la oscuridad le hicieron guardia a la noche mientras se cogían de la mano. 

—Quítate la máscara —le pidió Shisui en un murmullo. 

La comadreja volteó a verlo y la comadreja detrás de la máscara dudó por un momento. 

—No quiero mortificarte diciendo que me lo debes, Itachi, pero _me lo debes_ —dijo Shisui con una sonrisa ligera. 

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que te debo? —le preguntó el menor, en parte haciéndose el desentendido, en parte lleno de curiosidad por las ocurrencias del cuervo. 

—Me debes algo de esto —respondió Shisui. Se inclinó hacia él y le besó la máscara. 

En verdad, una de las comadrejas salía sobrando ahí. Itachi se quitó la careta. 

Se aproximaron tímidamente. En el último momento, el menor agachó la cabeza y pareció arrepentirse. Shisui le besó la frente con ternura, presionó sus labios contra aquella piel clara y luego se retiró. 

La comadreja elevó el rostro unos centímetros. 

—Te quiero. 

Un leve suspiro se perdió en la brisa. 

Itachi sintió el roce de unos labios en su pómulo. La piel se le calentó, a pesar de la atmósfera fresca, amenazaba con arder. Prestó su boca a un gesto muy antiguo, pero que le era casi desconocido. 

**oOo**

Catorce años, prodigio, capitán ANBU, primer hijo de Uchiha Fugaku. Un día compuesto de veinticuatro horas a veces no era suficiente para rellenar correctamente todas esas etiquetas. Con todo y todo, en esta ocasión especial, Itachi pudo darse el lujo de tener un rato de ocio. 

Era el cumpleaños de Sasuke. El pequeño cuervo había alcanzado los cinco años de edad. 

Las sonrisas de Sasuke llenaron de color el día de Itachi, le maravilló verlo abrir los presentes, lo llenó de besos y de abrazos en tiempo condensado, se permitió la indulgencia de sentarse junto a su madre y conversar con ella por un rato, su padre tuvo el tino de no traer a colación ningún asunto sobre el clan. 

Hubiera sido un día encantador…de no ser por Shisui, quien lo convirtió en algo aún más memorable. 

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero el mayor de los genios tenía esa facultad y no era cosa de genjutsu. Shisui le daba luz a su mundo, no importando que éste se encontrara iluminado. Sus sonrisas ligeras eran bien recibidas, sus bromas tontas eran encantadoras, sus roces furtivos le aceleraban el corazón, sus apariciones repentinas lo revitalizaban. 

Itachi miraba cómo Sasuke jugaba con otros niños del clan. Había una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El genio se hallaba conforme con su día y creyó que ninguna otra cosa remarcable ocurriría, tontamente pensó que no habría algo capaz de mejorarlo, pero entonces sintió la presencia de Shisui. El cuervo acababa de regresar de una misión y, según argumentó, no podía perderse el cumpleaños del pequeño Sasuke, así que se presentó en el lugar con el cabello todavía mojado tras un baño rápido. Tenía una venda en el antebrazo. 

Mikoto lo recibió con una sonrisa afable. Itachi deseó abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. 

¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir la comadreja para este día? Se sentía feliz; por momentos, casi exaltado. 

—Ven —dijo Shisui. 

Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló. Imposible resistirse. Lo llevó hasta donde se encontraban Sasuke y los otros pequeños. No conforme con haberlo arrastrado por el patio (su mano enganchada a su muñeca), decidió meterlos a ambos en un juego de niños. 

—¿Podemos jugar? —le pidió Shisui a Sasuke. 

Itachi dio un respingo. Él no había consentido aquello. Creyó que el cuervo lo llevaría a otra parte, a hablar en privado, a darse algún beso incluso más privado. No previó que querría inmiscuirlos en los juegos infantiles de Sasuke y de sus otros primos. ¿Qué pensaría su padre al verlos jugando escondidas con los pequeños? 

Trató de recuperar su mano y hacer que, con el tirón de ésta, Shisui recuperara la cordura. Oh, pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir. Todos los Uchiha tenían una vena demente y el genio del cabello ondulado no era la excepción. 

—¿Eh, podemos jugar? —insistió Shisui, completamente seguro de sus palabras. No se leía en él falta de seriedad o burla alguna. Era genuino en su petición. 

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con un aire de severidad y un ápice de duda. 

—Ustedes son muy grandes —les juzgó el chiquillo. Sabía que jugar contra Shisui sería desventajoso y él no quería perder frente a Itachi. Al mismo tiempo, la presencia de la comadreja lo motivaba a darles permiso, a dejarles jugar con ellos. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a su hermano mayor? 

Así pues, su severidad iba dirigida hacia Shisui —a quien juzgaba como tramposo por querer competir con los niños más pequeños— y la duda estaba inspirada en Itachi, puesto que se inclinaba a permitirle jugar. 

—Nos esconderemos juntos —resolvió Shisui, su mano firmemente agarrada a la muñeca de su mejor amigo. 

El rostro de Sasuke se iluminó. ¡Perfecto! Si ellos dos se escondían juntos, serían más fáciles de hallar, de ver. Asintió con energía y le dedicó a Itachi una sonrisa amplia. 

—¡Yo cuento! —gritó Sasuke. Acto seguido, se dirigió al tronco de un árbol, pegó su rostro contra él y empezó a contar. Los encontraría a todos de inmediato. Impresionaría a Itachi. 

Los dos genios y un puñado de niños, todos menores a la decena de años, se desperdigaron por doquier. 

—¿Realmente nos esconderemos? —le preguntó Itachi a su primo. 

—Claro que no. Sólo es un juego de niños —respondió el cuervo. 

Si se escondían, si en verdad lo hacían, Sasuke no sería capaz de encontrarlos hasta su siguiente cumpleaños. 

Corrieron cogidos de la mano —Itachi no supo en qué momento se habían entrelazado su dedos; tal vez fue cuando dieron vuelta a la casa y escaparon a las miradas de su familia— y se dirigieron a una hilera de setos altos. No se escondieron entre los arbustos, sino detrás de ellos; así sería más fácil para Sasuke hallarlos, quizá hasta podrían hacerle un cumplido sobre lo bueno que era en ese juego. 

Aguardaron agazapados. 

Durante un momento perdido del juego, Sasuke pasó muy cerca de los arbustos. Se detuvo, como si supiera que algo ocurría, pero no alcanzó a verlos. Vio a otro de los niños, escondido bajo el porche de la casa, y corrió de vuelta a la base. Itachi y Shisui se quedaron, inmóviles, tras los setos. 

—Creo que no estaremos tan solos. ¿Lo puedes sentir? —dijo Shisui de pronto. Estaba hablando de Sasuke. 

La comadreja asintió en un movimiento leve de cabeza. 

Desde muy temprano en su vida entendieron que ambos estarían juntos. Ahora, con sus dedos entrelazados, comprendían en qué forma. También pensaron que estarían solos, completamente alienados, únicamente el cuervo y la comadreja…pero se equivocaron. Itachi veía en Sasuke el potencial de una mente brillante y sensible. Si el tiempo y las condiciones no resultaban demasiado adversas, podrían verlo elevarse y brillar. 

Una luz más en esa constelación oscurecida, otro punto de esperanza en ese clan torcido. Ése era el potencial de Sasuke. 

De hecho, Itachi se dio permiso de pensar con locura: Si él y Shisui habían logrado despertar esa consciencia sensitiva, si Sasuke crecía y se les unían en el club de los divergentes…¿no era posible lograr eso para el resto del clan, o cuando menos para buena parte de él? Si la forma en que aquellos shinobi pensaban se enderezaba, podrían lograr una auténtica unidad y paz, no sólo dentro del clan, sino en toda la aldea o (el cielo lo quisiera así) en todas las naciones. 

“Tal vez Shisui y yo no fuimos condenados a estar solos. Quizá sólo éramos los primeros” pensó la comadreja. 

Después de ellos vendría Sasuke y, ¿luego? ¿Otras estrellas aparecerían y traerían luz a ese mundo oscuro? ¿Surgiría un sol potente? Esperaba que así fuese. 

Sonrió. 

Fuera del alcance de la mente de Itachi se encontraban los incipientes planes de Fugaku, las primeras ideas relacionadas con un golpe de Estado. Niebla roja sin condensar. 

Shisui vio que sonreía. Amaba la leve curva que formaba su boca y llevó su dedo hasta los labios encantadores; los delineó. Provocó que aquellas mejillas se avivaran con un ápice de color. Conocedor de los demonios que convocaba, también acarició los pómulos sonrosados, tomó ventaja de ser el responsable de su aspecto y los firmó con un beso leve. 

El menor no pudo borrarse la sonrisa silenciosa de la boca, pero agachó el rostro y los párpados. Sintió un roce efímero, ligero sobre sus pestañas, la caricia que le pedía a sus ojos despertar. 

Despegó los párpados y miró a Shisui. Podía oler su cabello húmedo, el leve aroma a sándalo que lo caracterizaba y, si el deseo hubiera tenido un olor, también lo habría percibido. Hundió la mano en sus ondas negras y dejó que lo besara. 

Atrás quedó la ligereza de sus primeras caricias, esos avisos de anhelo, esas advertencias de peligro, de cuidado. Shisui lo besó en la boca con vehemencia. Nunca perdía esa cualidad dulce, amorosa, sin embargo, en ocasiones la hacía acompañar de gran ímpetu. 

Itachi se sintió empujado por la fuerza del beso y cedió terreno unos centímetros. Derrotado, abrió la boca. Complacido, recibió la lengua del cuervo. Curioso, jugó con ella. 

Que el cielo lo perdonara, pero, más tarde, cuando dejaran que Sasuke por fin los encontrara, él no sentiría demasiada culpa al besar a su hermano con esos mismos labios que habían estado sobre los de Shisui. 

**oOo**

Quince años. 

Dieciocho años. 

Variedad de besos repartidos, manos enlazadas en distintas posiciones, confesiones a oscuras. 

Mechones lacios y largos. 

Ondas oscuras y desarregladas. 

Abrazos de diferentes calibres, propuestas de naturaleza incestuosa, asentimientos de cabeza. 

Una belleza a ratos melancólica, desesperada por florecer. 

Una ligereza de carácter difícil de encontrar entre los shinobi. 

Sharingan rojo sangre, risitas acalladas, labios, lenguas, dedos. 

Tinta. 

Itachi tomó el pincel y lo empapó con tinta. Miró la espalda desnuda de Shisui. Calculó el espacio, no dudó, marcó el primer trazo. Shisui se estremeció ligeramente. 

Esto era, en buena parte, responsabilidad del mayor, de su encanto indiscutible y de su creatividad en la solución de problemas. 

La cuestión era que a Itachi le gustaba pintar, sin embargo, esa actividad requería de un lienzo y, ¿qué pensaría su padre si se enteraba de que andaba por ahí comprando tales objetos? Lo tacharía como una pérdida de tiempo, muy probablemente. Existían cosas más importantes para el clan que la pintura. Y no es que Fugaku despreciara el arte, era sólo que no era la actividad correcta para su hijo. Un día Itachi se plantaría firmemente a la cabeza del clan; un líder no tiene tiempo de pintar. 

Así pues, la comadreja solía hacerlo a escondidas. Su mayor (y parcial) satisfacción eran los garabatos hechos en un cuaderno que siempre ocultaba. Pintar, de verdad usar pintura, era ocurrencia inusual. 

Sin embargo, Shisui había encontrado la solución perfecta. 

Le dijo que tomara tinta y pintara sobre su espalda, que hiciera en ella lo que quisiera. Sobre su piel sería libre y, a fin de cuentas, nadie vería sus dibujos. Un secreto entre ambos; otro que se agregaba a la lista. 

Un largo trazo marcado en tinta negra. 

Shisui volvió a estremecerse. 

—Quédate tan quieto como puedas —le pidió la comadreja. 

El mayor fue complaciente. Era amable, era amante. Shisui era encanto encarnado. 

—¿Sabes? —habló el mayor de los Uchiha—. A veces pienso que no tendríamos por qué escondernos. Me refiero a esto. A esto de pintar —aclaró de inmediato—. Si le dijeras a tu padre que esto te gusta, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Te ama, Itachi. A su manera, él te ama. No va a echarte de casa cuando le digas que quieres pintar. 

Aunque no pudiera verlo, puesto que le daba la espalda, Itachi negó con la cabeza en silencio, de forma lenta, resignada. 

Tal vez Shisui tenía razón: Su padre menospreciaría la pintura, pero aprendería a aceptarlo. ¿Qué de catastrófico habría en ello? Oh, es que ahí había otras cosas en juego. Si le decía que quería pintar, tal vez terminaría aceptándolo, cierto, pero, al mismo tiempo, no aceptaría que sus entrenamientos o estudios fuesen afectados. Es decir, pintar no modificaría su carga normal de labores, sólo sería un agregado más. De esa manera, seguiría jugando según las reglas de Fugaku. 

Bien, ¿quieres pintar? Hazlo, pero nada de lo demás va a modificarse. 

Itachi no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese contrato. Dicho sea de paso, esa pequeña rebeldía adolescente y encubierta era toda la insolencia que se permitía. No se creía capaz de encarar a su padre, desafiarlo, ni a sus quince años ni a los treinta. 

Era extraño. El gran genio, el prodigio del Sharingan, aquel ser sensible y consciente, estaba ciego. ¿Les sucede así a todos los adolescentes, a toda la gente en general? Afirmar su independencia no iba a matarlo a él ni a su padre, pero no deseaba aprenderlo todavía. 

—No quiero hablar de eso, Shisui. 

El cuervo selló los labios. Respetó la decisión de Itachi. Lo acompañaría en su ceguera y, cuando quisiera abrir los ojos —reafirmarse ante su padre o conocerse a sí mismo—, estaría ahí para acompañarlo en el camino. 

Por un rato la comadreja trabajó en silencio. Con cada pincelada disfrutaba un poco más esta actividad y empujaba sus preocupaciones mundanas a un lado. Sabía que éstas últimas seguían existiendo, mas elegía centrar su ser en otra cosa durante ese momento. Después, cuando terminara, encararía el resto de la realidad con un alma ligera, pero por el momento se concedía la indulgencia de pintar y perderse en los trazos. 

La tinta era negra, igual al cabello de su primo. Dibujó algunas plumas sinuosas, sugerencias de aquellos mechones ondulados. 

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Shisui. 

—Una grulla. 

—Ojalá pudiera verla. 

La comadreja continuó pintando. Tomó tinta blanca y la esparció con confianza. Una macha de rojo, colocada estratégicamente, completó el dibujo. 

Por supuesto, Shisui podría verlo. Dos espejos harían la magia. 

—Listo. 

Itachi lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el closet. Adherido a la puerta se hallaba un espejo alargado. Sacado de algún lugar incógnito, un espejo de mano apareció en la escena. 

El mayor se puso de espaldas al espejo grande, tomó el pequeño y lo puso en el ángulo correcto. 

Allí estaba. Una grulla bellísima. Líneas negras, luces sugeridas en blanco, un toque de rojo en la cabeza. 

Bajó el espejo y a punto se encontró de expresar sus cumplidos. 

_Es un dibujo hermoso_

_Me encanta_

Mas no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra. En cuanto bajó el espejo, los labios de Itachi reclamaron su boca. Lo besó suavemente, un gesto lleno de cariño. Al mismo tiempo, ancló sus dedos delgados en los costados desnudos del cuervo. 

—Gracias —dijo Itachi, labios rozándose. 

…por acompañarlo en estos caprichos mundanos y en los grandes proyectos para sus vidas, por estar a su lado y comprenderlo. 

—Eres la luz de mi mundo —justificó Shisui. Rodeó la cintura del menor y hundió su lengua caliente entre labios dispuestos. Por instantes se mostró vehemente, apasionado, jugó a meter y sacar su lengua del olvido húmedo que la acogía, empujó el trozo sonrosado de Itachi que pretendía hacerle frente y lo derrotó. 

Al final, Shisui se venció a sí mismo. Puso un beso ligero en la boca del menor y se retiró un ápice. Se relamió los labios. Le dijo que lo quería; recibió una contestación de la misma naturaleza. 

Tal vez la situación podría haberse desarrollado de una manera diferente —un montón de cosas podían haber ocurrido—… Las manos de Itachi rodeando la espalda de Shisui, emborronando la grulla y manchándose los dedos, pintura extraviada en la ropa, una juguetona mancha de tinta puesta sobre la nariz descuidada de uno de ellos, un beso entre risas, quejas de lo _sucio_ que era aquello, la playera de Itachi volando, el pensamiento (casi certeza) en la mente de Shisui de que el único final plausible era terminar aseándose en el baño. 

Juntos. 

Desnudos. 

Quizá hubieran podido llegar a la bañera entre besos, quitarse las ropas manchadas y proceder a limpiarse la tinta de los cuerpos al tiempo que se pintaban el rostro con besos. Sin embargo, la puerta de la casa de abrió; Itachi alcanzó a oírla. 

—Mi madre —dijo la comadreja. 

Mikoto debía haber llegado temprano. Ella tenía esa particular forma de abrir la puerta, así que no podía tratarse de otra persona. 

—Rápido —le urgió el menor al cuervo—. No deberías estar aquí. 

Shisui masculló una queja ininteligible, se puso la playera y salió de ahí por la ventana. El dibujo de la grulla le manchó la ropa, aunque la impresión adherida a la tela distó enormidades de ser la representación exquisita hecha por Itachi. 

**oOo**

El sonido de su ventana al abrirse lo despertó. 

Itachi se puso en alarma, sin embargo, el mencionado ruido no fue lo único que le generó tensión. Más importante que la presencia de un intruso en su mismísima ventana, era el hecho de que no lo había sentido antes. Allende (y esto era en realidad lo que le preocupaba) Sasuke estaba solo en su habitación. 

Mikoto y Fugaku se encontraban fuera en una misión. La comadreja y el pequeño cuervo estaban solos en casa. 

Itachi alzó medio cuerpo, sacó su torso de entre la comodidad de sus sábanas, y alcanzó el kunai bajo su almohada. Estaba oscuro. Activó el Sharingan. 

El intruso, con su particular firma de chakra y con su muy personal despreocupación, usó la ventana a manera de entrada y pasó, desde la oscuridad del exterior, a la oscuridad del interior del cuarto de Itachi. 

Tan sólo se trataba de Shisui. 

¿Quién podría acercársele sin ser notado? ¿Qué otro intruso tendría la desfachatez de penetrar en su habitación con tan pocas medidas precautorias? Por un segundo, Itachi podría haberle lanzado el kunai y éste habría alcanzado un sitio especialmente exquisito en su cuello. 

—Shisui —bufó Itachi. Era un reproche y un saludo. Luego, sin pedir permiso, una sonrisa comenzó a brotarle en los labios; él decidió dejarla florecer—. ¿Por qué no llamaste antes? Te he dicho que lo hagas. Me sorprendiste. 

Tenían un par de semanas sin verse. 

Shisui recién había llegado de una misión y hacer su presencia notoria de antemano fue lo último que incubó en su mente. Tenía la cabeza y, sobre todo, el pecho llenos de otras cosas. 

Itachi notó algo raro en él. La soltura de sus movimientos estaba contaminada por algo. 

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó al tiempo que alargaba un brazo y buscaba la lámpara sobre el buró. 

Encendió la luz. 

Shisui se humedeció los labios y se aproximó a la cama. No se molestó en cerrar la ventana tras él. El olor a humedad de una lluvia cercana llegó a la habitación. 

La comadreja vio el estado de su primo, que era una mezcla entre lo cotidiano, lo anhelado, y algo que desentonaba. Llevaba el uniforme ANBU, aunque le faltaba uno de los protectores de los brazos. En una muñeca y en el costado del cuello tenía vendas blancas, unas manchas de sangre reposaban, engreídas, en el borde de sus pantalones. Los bolsillos para kunai y shuriken lucían visiblemente vacíos. Sus ojos negros mostraban la gratitud, la alegría de verlo tras dos semanas de separación; una sonrisa esperanzada le flotaba en los labios. Sin embargo, una suerte de preocupación quebraba el arco de sus cejas. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Itachi en voz baja, el tono de conspiración propio de las noches y de sus encuentros incestuosos—. Shisui, ¿estás bien? 

Sin responderle, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas, Shisui abrió los brazos y cerró la distancia. Itachi lo recibió con un abrazo. El mayor quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, envolviendo al otro y dejándose envolver; le besó el hueco del cuello para luego esconder el rostro ahí. 

Itachi le acarició el cabello ondulado y paseó una mano reconfortante por su espalda. 

Cuando estuvo listo, las palabras salieron solas de la boca del mayor. 

—Era tan sólo un niño…pero de igual forma lo maté —dijo Shisui. 

En su recientemente concluida misión, había puesto fin a la vida de un chiquillo, un shinobi tan desafortunado como para estar en el bando contrario, tan fuerte y determinado como para que no existiera otra solución diferente a una pelea mortal. Él había ganado, pero eso no le alegraba. 

Shisui tenía diecinueve años; Itachi, dieciséis; el anónimo shinobi ahora inexistente, catorce. 

Más el genio no lo sabía. No hubo tiempo de indagar su edad. 

—Era sólo un niño —repitió Shisui. Un lamento sincero y sensible. 

Itachi le besó los cabellos. Se alegraba de tenerlo de regreso en casa, aunque comprendía el pesar que experimentaba. Afianzar la propia vida y la de la aldea sobre las muertes de otros era terrible. 

Se abrazaron en silencio por largo rato. 

Después de haber matado a aquel niño, Shisui había percibido una oscuridad casi amenazante en el mundo. Sabía que la luz existía —él mismo era un resplandor vehemente—, sin embargo, deseaba saber que no estaba solo, que no era la única luz. Por eso había ido ahí, hacia Itachi: Para recordar que no estaba solo en el mundo. 

Luego de la misión había regresado a Konoha con sus compañeros y, tras una breve visita al hospital, donde lo vendaron y le parcharon las heridas del cuerpo, había saltado de techo en techo directo a la casa de la comadreja. 

Itachi levantó las sábanas y le hizo un espacio en su cama. 

—Mis padres no están. 

Dos miembros del clan Uchiha habían desaparecido en una reciente misión, por lo que Fugaku y Mikoto se hallaba fuera, investigando. Itachi se había quedado a cargo de Sasuke, una placentera responsabilidad, dicho sea de paso, dado el gran amor que le tenía al pequeño. 

El genio y cuervo aceptó el hueco en la cama de Itachi, aunque antes de eso se quitó el protector del brazo y el chaleco. 

Ya tendidos de costado, cara a cara, se dieron un beso en los labios. 

—Eres la luz de mi mundo —le dijo Shisui, no por primera vez en la vida. 

El menor sonrió. En ese momento, esa declaración no le parecía terriblemente hermosa, sino sólo hermosa. Más adelante, ya fuese por su propia maduración o por la maduración de las cosas en su ambiente (tal vez por ambas cosas), se daría cuenta del gran peso puesto en la frase de Shisui. Ser la luz de alguien, el único faro a la vista, era tremendo. Aunque ésas reflexiones se quedarían archivadas para la posteridad, cuando Itachi las sacara y las desempolvara, cuando se atreviera a contemplarlas con un matiz distinto. 

Por ahora, lo único oportuno fue sonreír y acariciarle los mechones revueltos y ondulados. 

Shisui devolvió la caricia. Hundió los dedos en el cabello negro de Itachi, recorrió las hebras lacias y topó con el listón que mantenía unido el entramado. Lo desató. Paseó dedos curiosos, cariñosos, por la totalidad de aquel cabello. 

Se besaron. Lejos estaba la culpa añeja que diluyó el sabor de sus primeros besos, presente se encontraba el afecto sincero que los unía. 

Alguna mano extraviada presionó una espalda baja para juntar más sus cuerpos, un gemido quedo se escapó de labios descuidados, hubo dientes que mordieron, un nombre flotó en el aire. 

Shisui empujó el hombro de Itachi y lo tendió boca arriba en la cama. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Los besos no cesaron; al contrario, escalaron en intensidad. Chupó el labio inferior de la comadreja y obtuvo un gemido sosegado; mordió, y consiguió un manto de quejido cubriendo los suspiros de Itachi. 

Las manos del menor derivaron por la ropa del otro. Tantearon telas ásperas, vendas y piel. Lo jalaron y lo empujaron. Se aferraron a las caderas de Shisui por un instante para luego anclarse en sus costados. 

—Shisui… —profirió Itachi. Una frase sin terminación. 

El cuervo se sintió y mostró desesperado por momentos. No había ido allí sólo para comprobar que existía otra alma parecida a la propia, también lo movió el impulso de buscar un cuerpo dispuesto a unirse con el suyo. Besó a Itachi con ímpetu, dando chupetones y mordidas en sus labios. Presionó su pelvis contra la del menor, inició un vaivén sugerente que se metió bajo la piel de Itachi y lo llenó de calor. 

La ropa se les llenó de arrugas y algunas prendas fueron tironeadas. Sus playeras, cómplices de un deseo desatado, se movieron de lugar y dejaron al descubierto una franja clara de piel. El ombligo de Itachi quedó a merced de la noche. 

Shisui pronunció el nombre de la comadreja. Ésta, a su vez, soltó en un gemido sorprendido el nombre de Shisui al darse cuenta de que algo rígido se aplastaba contra su vientre. 

—Shisui… — Se removió, incómodo, aunque eso sólo logró acentuar el deseo del otro. 

El mayor de los genios se hundió en su cuello para besar la piel entre hebras negras, desatadas. Chupó, dejando una leve marca. Luego aventuró su mano hacia abajo; pasó sobre las arrugas de la playera de Itachi, le dijo adiós a la prenda, tocó brevemente un ombligo claro y continuó descendiendo. Fue hasta el borde de aquellos pantalones y pretendió cruzar la barrera. 

—Shisui —repitió Itachi, esta vez con mayor fuerza, casi con alarma palpable en la voz—… Shisui, vas muy rápido. 

Y muy lejos. 

Lo empujó por los hombros y encogió sus propias piernas. Nunca se habían aventurado muy adentro en la faceta corporal de su relación, tampoco lo habían discutido a detalle. Itachi amaba sus besos y el calor de sus manos entrelazadas, conocía buena parte del cuerpo de Shisui por los entrenamientos o las heridas que requerían atención, sin embargo, la mano intrusa queriendo desdeñar sus pantalones de dormir lo había asustado. ¿Cuán lejanas, profundas, eran las pretensiones de esa mano? 

Shisui, con las mejillas rojas, las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración rápida, miró a Itachi. Se dio cuenta de la urgencia con la que había actuado y, de inmediato, se disculpó. 

—Lo siento. —Había sinceridad en sus palabras, incluso una buena dosis de vergüenza. 

—No quiero ir tan rápido, tan lejos —dijo Itachi. 

El mayor de los Uchiha asintió y tragó saliva. Le dio la razón. 

—Sólo hasta donde te sientas cómodo. 

—Hasta aquí —replicó la comadreja. 

Shisui agachó la cabeza, pensando que una barrera insalvable (en parte construida por su propio apuro) había sido levantada frente a su nariz. Torpe, descuidado, apresurado. Se mordió el labio. Quiso apartarse, mas Itachi se aferró a sus corvas y no se lo permitió. 

La comadreja le dijo: 

—Siempre has sido dulce conmigo. 

El único en tratarlo de esa manera, en creer que dentro de un mortal shinobi existía algo digno de ser tratado con gentileza. 

Alzó una mano y alcanzó su rostro, le acarició la mandíbula y lo invitó a inclinarse sobre él. 

Shisui se sintió confundido. Con inseguridad inicial, se encorvó y lo besó. 

—No más allá de donde estábamos —declaró Itachi de forma críptica. Le besó el oído, le susurró que la ropa se quedaba en su lugar y chupó su lóbulo. 

—¿Quieres seguir? 

¿Quería continuar? ¿Deseaba parar? ¿Ese beso en su oreja había sido sólo conciliatorio? Para una interacción entre dos genios, Shisui encontró aquello bastante difícil de comprender. 

—Bésame…pero nada más. Y la ropa se queda —reiteró el menor. 

Aquello provocó sentimientos encontrados en el cuervo. Le complacería besarlo, pero la limitante presentaba una perspectiva terrible. 

—No creo que pueda sólo besarte y quedarme con la ropa puesta —se sinceró Shisui. 

Quería meter su mano entre los pantalones de ambos, eliminar las prendas y frotarse contra un Itachi también desnudo, también caliente y duro. 

—No me importa que te alivies a ti mismo —dijo la comadreja y, acto seguido, llevó una mano tímida, casi temblorosa, hasta el bulto en la entrepierna de Shisui. Lo apretó levemente, dejó que su mano se posara ahí y se sintió azorado ante su propia osadía. 

Shisui lo besó. 

Lo devoró. 

Después del arrebato se permitió transmutar en la criatura cariñosa y dulce que satisfacía el corazón de Itachi. Lo besó con lentitud y en medio de sus labios depositó un profundo “Te quiero”. La mano de Itachi desapareció de su entrepierna, aunque no hubieron exagerados lamentos por ello. 

Shisui aflojó el cierre de sus pantalones ANBU y metió la mano dentro. Tras una caricia pasajera y obligatoria sobre el vello púbico oscurísimo y rizado, palpó la textura rígida de su miembro. 

Durante un confuso punto de la noche, perdió la capacidad para besar al menor. En lugar de ello, se encontró a sí mismo jadeando sobre la boca de Itachi, sus labios siendo mordidos o chupados por la comadreja. 

Hasta cierto punto, a Itachi no le molestaba hacer esto. Siempre había sido considerado y (ultimadamente) estoico. Si Shisui tenía un calor que no deseaba controlar, él le permitiría descargarlo en su cuerpo; si jadeaba abandonado en su boca, él saborearía sus labios. 

No obstante, también tenía presentes las implicaciones y aparentes contradicciones de este acto. 

A sus dieciséis años, miembro del clan Uchiha y capitán ANBU, Itachi era un shinobi hecho y derecho. Agregando a eso su estatus de genio (que no era pomposidad o malinterpretación, sino realidad) podría considerársele, bajo cualquier óptica, todo un hombre. 

Eso resultaba medianamente acertado. 

En verdad estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse para el placer de su primo, pero igualmente existía una parte de él que era renuente. Si la entrega hubiese sido completa, él también estaría jadeando descontrolado e invadiendo sus propios pantalones o (más grave aún) los de Shisui. Es decir, consentía las urgencias de Shisui, mas no encontraba poderosas razones para dejarse contagiar por ellas. 

Estoico, amante, considerado, permanecería allí por el tiempo que el cuervo lo requiriera, aunque no pediría retribución de igual magnitud. El calor de sus mejillas no le resultaba incontrolable, su miembro no tenía deseos particulares de erguirse, podría detenerse en cuanto quisiera. 

No le incomodaba que Shisui se encargara por sí mismo de sus impulsos y a él le bastaba con acompañarlo en su placer. 

Metió los dedos entre rizos negros y se perdió en el sonido de aquella mano que acariciaba en un vaivén regular. Esperó a que acabara. El tiempo intermedio lo usó para prestar oídos atentos, su nariz percibió el olor del otro, sus dedos palparon la textura de su cabello. 

Aunque bastante ensimismado, Shisui alcanzó a dedicarle parte considerable de su atención a Itachi —al de carne y hueso, presente y que se hallaba tendido bajo su cuerpo, no al imaginario y complaciente que poblaba sus fantasías y se dejaba arrastrar por el fervor—. Esa comadreja real fue sopesada, medida, apreciada. 

Shisui se dio cuenta de que Itachi sólo se encontraba ahí; besándolo, cierto, y permitiéndole íntima cercanía, cierto, pero no participaba en verdad de aquello. El mayor chascó la lengua mentalmente y, a un tiempo, la comisura de sus labios quiso sonreír. 

Involucrarse en esa forma era tan propio de Itachi. Reflejaba su deseo por complacer a los demás, no importando que él quedara de lado. Eso, a Shisui se le antojaba como para chascar la lengua y también para sonreír divertido. 

Por un momento quiso decirle, casi exigirle, que se dejara llevar y que le permitiera satisfacerlo. Pero eso hubiera sido forzarlo. A final de cuentas, creía que Itachi tenía la capacidad para elegir por sí mismo y respetaba sus decisiones (aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con ellas). 

Se mordió el labio, agradeció la compañía, a pesar de ser parcial, y siguió moviendo su mano. 

Siseó. 

Pronunció el nombre de Itachi. 

Un espasmo lo sacudió desde el vientre y lo invitó a gemir sin decoro. De forma ausente recordó a Sasuke y reprimió el exceso de volumen en su voz. El resto, una nada despreciable catarata emergiendo de su boca, fue a dar hasta oídos de la comadreja. 

Tras el momento de bruma, juntó su boca con labios dispuestos y la idea de quedarse ahí por siempre lo tentó. De hecho, el mismo Itachi lo tentó. Su beso fue un poco más ávido de lo esperado, quizá porque él no se hallaba tras la línea del orgasmo. 

Con todo y todo, Shisui tuvo la decencia de retirarse. Es decir, ya había tenido suficientes faltas de decencia por ese día, así que tal vez era hora de volver a la circunspección (relativa, siempre relativa en el caso de esta relación). Le dijo que no al impulso de yacer sobre el cuerpo de su primo y se movió para quedar a su lado. Boca abajo yació, aunque su tobillo quedó enganchado al de Itachi. Abrazó la almohada, sobre ella trató de regular su respiración, sintió el semen entre su vientre y la cama. 

Se removió de forma autocomplaciente y soltó una risita. 

—Me harás limpiar, ¿verdad? —adivinó Shisui. Giró la cabeza para voltear a ver al otro, su sien ahora apoyada en la almohada que abrazaba—. Tendré que lavar las sábanas. Lo sé. 

Su comentario iba en tono jocoso, sus labios sonreían, sin embargo, no encontró la reacción esperada en Itachi. Éste —en lugar de reprocharle por la broma, de recriminarle en tono divertido lo poco divertido de sus chistes— se giró, aunque no para mirarlo, sino para darle la espalda. 

La comadreja agarró su propia almohada y la abrazó contra su pecho. 

De esa forma, sin verlo y sólo dedicándole la incógnita mirada de su espalda, Itachi pronunció el nombre del mayor. 

—Shisui... —Fue una mezcla de elementos tan sutiles, que resultó difícil descifrar la intención. 

Shisui se borró la sonrisa del rostro y elevó medio cuerpo. 

“Por favor, que no se haya arrepentido…que no se sienta culpable o usado” rogó el cuervo. Y es que una gota de contrariedad fue visible en el tono de Itachi. 

Si la comadreja le decía que no quería repetir esto, Shisui se lamentaría, no por el futuro hipotético en donde repetirían estos encuentros, sino por haber hecho algo capaz de incomodar al menor. 

—¿Itachi? —le preguntó, dulzura palpable en la voz, invitación explícita a que le contara el motivo de su inconformidad. 

La antes monstruosa urgencia de meter las manos entre los pantalones del menor, ahora parecía intrascendental. ¿Por qué había tenido tanto apuro? Ya no lucía como algo relevante. En el fondo, prefería la suave paz que emanaba de Itachi, en ese momento optaría por llenarlo de tranquilidad en lugar de buscar alterarle el pulso y la respiración. 

Se aproximó, le puso una mano en el brazo y trató de encontrar su rostro. 

Las mejillas de Itachi estaban rojas. 

—Shisui. 

Otra vez ese tono. Había contrariedad en él, cierto, pero también súplica. ¿Le rogaría no volver a caer en estos excesos? Y la culpa que se filtraba entre las letras, ¿era por haber accedido a patrocinar esos jadeos descontrolados? 

No. Nada de eso. 

El cuervo tuvo un _déjà vu_. Varios años atrás, durante una misión particularmente fría, Shisui había juntado su pecho a la espalda del menor y éste, en un arrebato de Uchiha, le había tomado la muñeca para indicarle, sin palabras, que lo abrazara. 

Hoy, a sus dieciséis años, Itachi pareció a punto de repetir la acción de antaño. Agarró la muñeca de Shisui y jaló. El mayor se prestaría gustoso para aquel gesto, lo abrazaría por la espalda durante un rato o por la eternidad. Pero las intenciones de la comadreja eran distintas. No se encontraba pensando en calor corporal de la misma forma que antes, no deseaba juntar la calidez de sus pieles igual que en aquella fría misión. 

Hizo que la mano de Shisui se posara sobre su entrepierna. La retuvo ahí. 

Estaba duro. 

En verdad se sentía contrariado, mas no por las razones que el cuervo imaginó. El disgusto iba dirigido hacia él mismo, por haber sido incapaz de controlarse. Pensó que sería fácil atravesar la marea de jadeos de Shisui sin sentir nada y se equivocó. 

La súplica también había estado en su voz. Fue un ruego hacia el mayor, una petición de que lo acompañara en el destiempo. Oh, y la culpa. El deje a culpa fue por no haber seguido a Shisui en sus impulsos; se arrepentía de no haber cedido. Su obstinación por ser estoico y servicial era lo que los colocaba ahora en el dichoso destiempo. 

Shisui, que se encontraba del otro lado del orgasmo, ¿querría acompañarlo ahora? 

La mano sobre su entrepierna no se retiró. Mejor aún: empezó a palpar. 

¿Cómo podría dudar de él, de su ternura y afecto? 

Al sentir que el mayor se pegaba a su espalda y seguía tocándolo, Itachi soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Lo sacó en forma de un gemido. 

Shisui murmuró cerca de su oído. Tal vez más tarde podría retomar la frase con tintes de humor, pero ahora fue incapaz de sacar a relucir su lado bobo. En voz sedosa, dijo: —Siempre a destiempo y fuera de lugar. 

Demasiado precoz con el Sharingan, extraviado en los tiempo de guerra, atrasado en las actos de alcoba, muy grande incluso para ser hermano mayor, perdido en una aldea y en un clan, lejos de la época de paz. Ése era Itachi, mal ubicado en años y en lugares. 

De alguna manera, al cuervo no le sorprendía este desfase en la cama. Además, le parecía que había nulas razones para lamentarse. De esta manera, en el placentero destiempo, podría poner todos sus sentidos y atención en Itachi. 

Se complació a sí mismo palpando el miembro rígido del menor. Su mente encontró placer en la idea de ser el responsable de esto. Escuchó, sin la bruma de sus propios jadeos, los gemidos de la comadreja. 

Itachi se removió entre la inquietud y el goce. Con permiso explícito y sin beta de culpa, sus manos jalaron los pantalones de dormir hacia abajo. 

—Shisui —pidió. Esta vez sólo había súplica en él, una súplica que no aceptaría negativas (y no era como si fuese a recibirlas). 

El cuervo estuvo feliz de complacer. No echó de menos el tacto seco y atemperado de la ropa. En verdad, prefirió la sensación de pasar los dedos entre el vello púbico de Itachi, la calidez de su sexo, la temperatura caliente de su piel, la textura que invitaba a mayores caricias. 

Itachi se mordió el labio. Los dedos de Shisui estaban sobre su glande, sus labios le acariciaban la oreja, su olor llenaba la cama. Eyaculó con un gemido contenido y casi pudo _escuchar_ la sonrisa del mayor a sus espaldas. Eso, y una breve declaración de amor. 

Contrario a todo lo que dictaba el sentido común y la precaución, le permitió al cuervo dormir ahí. 

**oOo**

Shisui despertó oliendo el cabello de Itachi. Se removió, lo apretó en sus brazos y lo escuchó quejarse lánguidamente, con pereza. Qué privilegio contemplar esa faceta del joven capitán ANBU, pensó el mayor. 

Afuera, una sugerencia de luz empezaba a pintar el cielo. 

El cuervo sabía que debería marcharse en breve. Ya había ido ahí, irrumpido como un ladrón en la noche, se había metido en la cama de Itachi y entre su ropa, había dormido en el lugar en vez de regresar a su casa y continuaba, lleno de desfachatez, allí. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo más, aunque lo reconfortaba el hecho de saber que tendría a Itachi por el resto de su vida. 

Siempre creyeron que estarían juntos. 

Tiempo después, a Shisui lo declararían como desaparecido 

_muerto_

en cumplimiento del deber, el clan Uchiha se hallarían al borde de la extinción e Itachi no encontraría mejor salida a sus problemas que unirse a un shinobi retirado de Kiri. 

El nombre: Hoshigaki Kisame. 

**oOo**


End file.
